


All that time

by purplefox



Series: Your brand [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Brainwashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Not like Naruto sat on his ass while Kakashi was away





	

When the time came, Naruto had been nineteen going twenty. He had seen so much at that point. But things had been good for a while. They were making progress. Their group. Their family. They had expanded in ways Naruto wished the world was ready for.

But he knew that when things were going good things tended to go sideways. And of course his happy days had a time limit on it.

He knew before he and Kakashi got involved that Kakashi’s loyalty to Obito was absolute. Obito had started the group and Kakashi had signed up with him. Dropped everything he had before just to follow Obito.

Naruto had known that but that had not stopped him. After all, Obito saw something in him. Both men did but his attraction to Kakashi had started from their introduction. After that it had taken a few missions to get the older man to warm up to him but the first time Naruto had seen his face his heart had twanged so loudly he feared Kakashi had heard it.

Falling in bed with a superior? Dumb move. Rookie move but considering the other relationships around the group Naruto had felt no one could point a finger at him.

So he had fallen into Kakashi’s bed at sixteen and remained there. People really had not cared and honestly it had not changed their work dynamic anyway. Of course their spars tended to get dirty. And their ‘training’ sessions. Not to mention that whenever Kakashi tried to give him hunting or rifle lessons they never went well and Naruto always came back limping, dirty or on some memorable instances, both.

But they had been happy. People had been happy for them and that was what mattered. But the group and Obito came first.

Nothing they did was right or even legal. Which meant people were after them just like how they were after bad people.

When the proposal had been dropped. Plant people inside places long term then retrieve them Naruto had not seen what the big deal was. All of them had infiltrated a place or two in their time. Naruto had played intern in a government facility for a laughable amount of time.

Then Obito had revealed the results of his newest project and Naruto’s blood had turned cold. Especially when he heard about the results for the most successful ones. He had known Kakashi was going to put his life on the line long before the man had uttered a word.

But Kakashi cared for what they were doing too. So Naruto had said nothing as the man he loved signed up for one of the most dangerous missions they had to date.

Kakashi was compatible. The biggest risk was getting back the memories he lost and that had hurt Naruto’s heart. He had fled the meeting and hidden on the roof. Kakashi had found him later but it had not mattered.

Kakashi had apologised. But Naruto had known but the look in his eyes that he was going. He had thought Kakashi on knowing the chances of not coming back whole would have tried to send him away. Break up with him.

But when Kakashi had taken him to their room and made love to him. Slow, tender and heart-breaking. Naruto’s heart had cracked but when Kakashi whispered his suggestion for Naruto to wear his mark for as long as he lived…

There was no way he would have been able to refuse.

The last night had been painful for both of them. First the burn of Kakashi marking his personal symbol onto Naruto’s skin. Then had been the kisses and the sex. It had brought tears to both their eyes. And until dusk they had held each other and when Naruto had watched him dress to leave, uncertain to his return or even when. He had wished they were civilians.

X

The process took an entire day. Naruto had not been permitted to watch. He had not wanted to. He had known when it had been successful because Obito had come to his room. Taken off his eye patch before he held Naruto as if he were a child.

That had made Naruto resolve to not let the pain keep him down. Just as he suffered others were as well. Then next whatever years. How long it took…. Kakashi would come back and in the meantime Naruto would become someone he could take pride in. Someone he would be unable to look away from. Even as a law abiding civilian.

X

The memories were everywhere. Naruto’s first mission alone. He had kept hearing Kakashi. It scared him. He felt as though he was going mad and that was the last thing they could afford.

He knew the others were afraid he had a death wish or something but it was nothing of the sort. Without Kakashi. Things were duller. It was hard to be excited about the things he had been excited before. But Kakashi was gone and he remained and their friends remained.

They had lost some their biggest members. He could not slack.

So he had driven out into the country, Kakashi’s guns for company. He had set them up the way Kakashi had showed him and blinked away tears when he took the first shot. It had been frustrating. After the urge to cry had faded the better memories had come in.

Naruto practiced shooting while in cover and the memory of Kakashi on top of him, pressing him into the dirt had him hardening quicker than he had when he had been a brat. After that things had been easier. He had felt close to Kakashi although the man was far away.

X

Solo missions became his thing afterwards. Obito trusted him to complete them and with Kakashi’s mark on him Naruto knew nothing was going to stop him from getting home.

So when he snuck into the mountains to assassinate his targets with nothing but a sniping rifle he had been fearless.

When he had sailed out with the rich billionaire only a knife and a gps on him Naruto had been fine. And on his first retrieval mission he had bit his lip until Tsunade had smiled at him.

Then the call came. That was how he knew six years had passed.

“Go get him.” Obito smiled as he pointed to a suitcase. “We’re pulling him out.”

 _Finally_. “What’s my cover?” Naruto asked.

X

“What are you thinking about?” Kakashi asked as he nipped Naruto’s ear. Naruto found it hard to breathe but he wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s back and squeezed him.

“About us.” Naruto said softly.

“Best thing to think about.” Kakashi responded with a laugh.

“I love you.” Naruto breathed and He closed his eyes when Kakashi pressed a kiss to his neck.

“I know. I love you too.” Kakashi answered back and Naruto relaxed.


End file.
